The lake
by Jorum
Summary: Smutty, slashy, Ron/Harry. What goes on after the second part of the tri-wizard tournament when our heroes are cold and wet. What have they not been telling eac other?


The water was still dripping down from Ron's hair as he was sitting on the bench in front of Harry, shivering. They had finally escaped the huddled masses down at the lake and only had half an hour to change before the big second task-feast, semi-disturbingly themed as "food from the watery deep" - Ron reflected on the fact that being tied down at the bottom of a lake actually was quite distressing in hindsight and this spectacle felt a bit insensitive. He was still quite shocked that he had been chosen to be Harry's "one", then on the other hand... Hermione and Cho we're already taken, so who else could it have been? He felt his eyes linger a bit to long on Harry's wet bare back and how the water slowly was running down the arch... But who was he kidding? The boy who lived would hardly look at this pale, ginger boy in that way.

The walk back to the changing rooms had been horrible. His clothes had been wet and cold, and just being wrapped in a small towel didn't do that much warmth-wise. The worst thing about the chilly bare-foot walk had been the complete and utter silence (except for teeth cluttering together like metronomes) that was like a heavy lead-like wind encapsulating him and Ron. Now, at least ten minutes later, they still had not spoken a word and Harry was wondering if it was because of the fact that Ron was the one he was to suppose to rescue down in the lake. He'd never told Ron that he thought he was, well, gay. Or, maybe he really wasn't, it's just was that Ron... Ron was so amazing. The muttering, oh, the muttering. And his eyes, the freckles that went all the way down his neck just to disappear under the collar and when he licked his lip after eating jam/fruit/sauce or anything at all.

Ron raised his arms and pulled the sweater over his head, and laid it to the left on the bench. He watched Harry turn around and sit down, now only in his underwear. He could see the shape of Harry's dick through the wet fabric and caught himself lightly biting his lip before realizing what he was doing. He quickly stood up, pulled his pants and underwear down before wrapping a fresh towel around his waist and walking of to the showers.

When the sound of the water in the shower room hitting the tiles reached his ears he couldn't believe they still hadn't said a word to each other. Why was this so hard? He had won over that fucking dragon and he'd gotten the Patil twins to be their dates at the yule ball, even though all he wanted to do was ask Ron. Or, at least ask Ron to stay up in the dormitory snogging. But Ron had been obsessed and upset over Hermione and her date, so he had that picture pretty clear. Yeah, he was more than aware of Ron's interest in the ladies with him talking to his brothers or Seamus about that "stuff" all the time. He stood up and stepped out of his underwear, grabbed a towel and walked to the showers.

He almost bumped into Harry in the doorway. They stood only a few inches from each other, still, and a bit to long. Ron took a step back and leaned against the white tiles. Harry didn't move from his place under the tiled arch.

"Ron, do you know?" he asked.

"Know what?"

"About how... That I... You were the one I swam to in the deep and... Well..."

He did not know how to finish that sentence, so he looked down and was just about to turn around and get dressed when he felt Ron's warm hand on his chest. He lifted his face up and looked at Ron, focusing rather on his cheek than eyes. And then on his lips. So red. A little dry but not chapped.

Harry's eyes we're so intensely green in this light. The soft arch in his eyebrow and the wet hair folded against his forehead was a great dark contrast to the light skin. With his hand on Harry's pecs he could feel his friends heart beat very fast, synchronized with the dense breaths escaping the boys lip. His head was filled with what Harry just had said, or almost said. But he didn't want to talk, not now. He leaned in and left the softest peck lingering on Harry's soft lips, just to lean back and watch the boy staying completely still.

He still couldn't meet Ron's gaze. He felt paralyzed, but his whole body was itching and he found himself on the brink of exploding. He could see that Ron was getting anxious, and he didn't want him feeling like if he had done something wrong, 'cause he really hadn't. With all the will in his body, Harry managed to step closer to Ron. He could feel their bare skins touch, and his hand met up with the one Ron had had placed on his chest. He let his other hand search down Ron's arm, starting at the shoulder and slowly falling down and interlocking with the other hand. First now he looked up and into Ron's eyes. They were green, just like his. Just like his mothers. He had never thought about that before, but now it felt so obvious. He let his lips move forward and grasp a soft hold on Ron's lower lip, and then they were kissing intensely.

Ron was taken aback by how ferociously Harry was kissing him. He ended up with his back against the tiles, yet again, and could feel that his towel knot on his waist was coming undone. It was now only held up by Harry pressing himself against him and he could feel the boy's hard-on pressing against his thigh. His hands let go of Harry's and he let them explore his friends body, gripping the skin that was tensed over the shoulder blades and tugging the back of Harry's hair. Suddenly the boy stopped and pushed away, which made Ron grip his towel by reflex so that it wouldn't slide down.

"Don't." Harry caught himself saying, and he saw the red haired boy slowly letting go of the white terry. Ron's leg were pale and freckly, and his cock semi-erect. He went down on his knees, which would have been bruised if the towel hadn't been cushioning the fall, and he slowly kissed it. His tongue went down it's sides which made Ron let out a moan. Harry took it as a sign and started sucking on it. It grew bigger in his mouth and soon it was getting hard for Harry to take it all, but he tried. He could hear his friend moan higher and faster, and he let his hand slide up Ron's torso and he pinched his nipple.

"Aouch! Ahh, ah..." Ron continued, slightly smirking down at Harry. He couldn't believe this was happening, it felt so amazing, and he was getting closer to coming when Harry stopped and stood up. He felt like a kid and someone had stolen all his candy or something, when Harry leaned in and whispered "I'd like to fuck you." in his ear. Ron didn't really know what to respond, or how, but he managed to slightly nod his head before roughly being turned around and pressed up against the tiles. He could feel something cool dripping down between his cheeks and then a finger entering him. A pathetic whimper escaped his lips, before he started panting in the rhythm of Harry's finger entering and escaping him. Soon there were fingers, two and then three, fucking his arse when he could feel his friends breath in his neck saying "Are you ready?". Ron looked over his shoulder, gave Harry a kiss and a "Yes" when he thought he was going to go under. Harry had almost pushed entirely in with the first thrust and Ron was whimpering and his whole body pulsating when he put his arm over his shoulder and grasping Harry's dark hair.

Ron felt so fucking good on his cock, and he looked so insanely hot being pressed up against the tiles and moaning as he slid his cock in and out. He bit Ron's neck softly, then his ear. Ron's whimpering made it hard for him to keep it up for much longer, so he began rocking his hips a bit slower before really letting him have it. Ron let out a painful yell before resuming moaning enjoyfully. Harry could hear Ron's breathing becoming quicker, and he knew the boy was about to climax. With a few last thrusts he came whilst kissing Ron, and he slid his right hand in between the wall and his friend and down to his cock. He stroke the pulsating member a few times before he could feel the cum shooting in his hand.

Ron was sore in his entire body. The feeling of his friend against and inside him was well worth it though he thought as he was pressed between Harry and the wall. He held his breath when Harry slid out of him, and as he softly he turned around and leaned against the tiles. Harry moved up to him an gently kissed him, and he responded by grasping Harry's firm butt.

"Well that was... "

"Good." Harry filled in.

"Yeah."


End file.
